gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Chatterbox-Gespräch 11
miniatur|Das Chatterbox-FM-Logo *'Lazlow Jones:' Und jetzt freue ich mich auf Fernando Martinez, dem Gründer von „Fernando’s New Beginnings“ – eine revolutionäre, neue Methode zur Eherettung. Fernando, herzlich willkommen. *'Fernando:' Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Lazlow. Ich fühle mich geehrt, hier sein zu dürfen. Es ist Balsam für meine Seele. *'Lazlow:' Ähm, danke. Erzählen Sie mir von „Fernando’s New Beginnings“. *'Fernando:' Wahrhaftig, Lazlow, es ist ein Wunder, ein Segen. Es ist eine Revolution der Eheberatung. Für mein Volk ist die Ehe... wie sagt man... etwas Heiliges. Dieser Bund zwischen dem Vater und der Mutter... Er wird im Himmel gemacht. Und im Schlafzimmer... wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine. *'Lazlow:' Äh, ich glaube schon, heh... *'Fernando:' Für mein Volk ist die Ehe das Heiligste auf der Welt. Wie eine Kirche. Doch damit es eine glückliche Ehe wird, muss sie auch wie ein Bordell sein. Die Frau muss viele, viele Künste beherrschen: den Haushalt machen, kochen, Windeln wechseln und... eine Hure sein. Ein erotisches Mädel im Schlafzimmer. Fantasievoll, exotisch, immer frisch. Es erscheint unmöglich: Erst wechselt man Windeln und dann ist man ein französisches Dienstmädchen? Fernando glaubt das nicht. Fernando weiß es nicht. *'Lazlow:' Na ja, ich meine, es ist ein jahrhundertealtes Problem. Ich meine, was kann man gegen Langeweile in der Ehe machen? miniatur|Lazlow, 2013 *'Fernando:' Völlig richtig! Es braucht Leidenschaft, Gefahr... Aber wie, Lazlow, wie? Verraten Sie es mir und gebe Ihnen einen riesengroßen Schmatzer! Wie einer Frau. Aber ich werde Sie nicht wie eine Frau oder gar einen Esel küssen, weil, weil... Man weiß es nicht... *'Lazlow:' Na ja, ich meine, in diesem Fall Ignoranz, äh... scheint wie Glück... Ich, äh, auf Sendung stehe ich eigentlich nicht so auf Küssen. Oder, ich mein... *'Fernando:' Warum nicht, Lazlow? Bin ich nicht attraktiv? Wirke ich nicht sogar auf Sie unwiderstehlich? Ganz gleich! Warum das ganze Gerede über Küssen? *'Lazlow:' Ich meine... Sie haben damit angefangen! *'Fernando:' Nein, mein Freund, Sie sagten, Sie wollen mich nicht küssen. Ich meinte das rein hypothetisch und Sie werden gleich persönlich – das ist ein großer Unterschied. Wenn ich sage: „Stellen Sie sich vor, Ihre Frau wäre hässlich“ – Sie könnten nicken. Aber wenn ich sage: „Hey Lazlow, Ihre Frau sieht wie meine verdaute Mahlzeit von gestern Abend aus.“ Das würde Sie nicht so erheitern. Das ist ein großer Unterschied, mein Freund. *'Lazlow:' Jedenfalls... *'Fernando:' Die Ehe ist etwas Unmögliches, Lazlow. Wären Männer als Engel geboren worden, vielleicht nicht, aber Männer... wurden als Männer geboren. Männer mit Bedürfnissen... Er bedarf einer Frau, die seine Babys ins Bett bringt, aber für sein Bett braucht es etwas anderes. Etwas Magisches. Einen Traum, Sueño... *'Lazlow:' Also flirtet er mit seiner Sekretärin, lädt sie auf einen Drink ein, das eine führt zum anderen, und ehe man sich versieht, kennt er alle Ecken und Kanten der Büromöbel. *'Fernando:' Genau, Lazlow. Ich weiß, was Sie für einer sind. Ich sehe es an Ihren Augen: ein Streuner, ein Träumer. Ein Mann, der Bedürfnisse hat. Aber noch kann ich Sie retten. Und Ihre Ehe. *'Lazlow:' Äh, meine Ehe bedarf keiner Rettung, heh... miniatur|Fernando, 1986 *'Fernando:' Hey, Sie sprachen von der hübschen Assistentin und den Büromöbeln und dem „Ay, caramba“, mein Freund. Hören Sie zu, Lazlow, und hören Sie genau zu: Ihre Ehe ist ein Geschenk, ein Geschenk des Himmels. Sie sind ein Mann, und wie wir deutlich erkennen können, kein Engel. Ich kann Sie retten! Der Mann, der seine hässliche Frau sieht, mit den dreckigen Windeln und den dreckigen Babys und dem Schrubber und wer weiß, was noch, träumt nicht vom Ehebett. Er träumt von Ihrer hübschen Assistentin. Das wissen wir ja bereits, oder? *'Lazlow:' Ah, fahren Sie fort... *'Fernando:' Aber Lazlow, was, wenn Ihre Fantasien Sie überrennen? Die kleine Sekretärin mit dem kurzen Rock, den schönen Augen und dem „Komm her und mach’s mir“-Lächeln. Was dann, mein Freund, was dann? *'Lazlow:' Ähm, ich hab ’ne Klage wegen sexueller Belästigung am Hals. *'Fernando:' Wenn Sie Glück haben, mein Freund. Eher ist Ihre Ehe zerstört, Lazlow. Ihr Schatz hasst Sie, Ihre hübsche Sekretärin will Sie heiraten. Sie sind wieder am Nullpunkt angelangt, mein Freund, genauso wie tausende anderer Männer. Mir erging’s nicht anders. Aber eines Tages saß ich im Auto und begriff: „Fernando, du bist selig. Du bist ein Wunder, tausende Wunder ineinander vereint!“ Sobald die Ehe gerettet ist, ist der Mann gerettet. Man stellt nicht die Ehe voran und man stellt nicht den Mann voran. Vielleicht nennen wir sie „Man Marriage“. Dann dachte ich mir: „Nein, das ist kein guter Name, klingt irgendwie blöd.“ Dann kam mir der Einfall zu „Fernando’s New Beginnings“. Denn das ist das, was es ist: ein Neuanfang, Lazlow. *'Lazlow:' Wie funktioniert das Ganze? *'Fernando:' Es ist ein Wunder, Lazlow, ein Wunder. Ein Mann ist ein guter Vater, ein liebevoller Ehemann, der Brotverdiener, sechseinhalb Tage in der Woche. An seinem restlichen halben Tag rette ich sein Leben. *'Lazlow:' Wie? *'Fernando:' Indem ich ihm gebe, was er braucht. In einer kontrollierten Umgebung. Ich verleihe ihm Leidenschaft. *'Lazlow:' Was... Sie?! Klingt irgendwie wie ein enger Markt... *'Fernando:' Lazlow, Sie haben große Vorurteile, das gefällt mir nicht. Aber nicht mit mir. Leidenschaft auf Lebenszeit. Leidenschaft für die Liebe. Leidenschaft für die Frauen – die er natürlich mit nach Hause zu seiner Frau nehmen kann. *'Lazlow:' Was? Also sind Sie so was wie ein Zuhälter? *'Fernando:' Kein Zuhälter, kleiner Mann, ein Retter. In einer kontrollierten Umgebung geb ich ihm zurück, was er an die Wunder dieser Welt verloren hat. Und die Ergebnisse sind wirklich bemerkenswert. Dank meiner einzigartigen Beratung sind tausende Ehen gerettet worden, und jeden Tag könnten Millionen weitere gerettet werden. *'Lazlow:' Aha... Und... und wissen die Frauen darüber Bescheid? *'Fernando:' In ihren Herzen, Lazlow, wissen sie, dass sie errettet wurden. *'Lazlow:' Ähm, okay. Wir öffnen die Leitungen. Wenn Sie also Fragen an Fernando Martinez – exotische Eheberatung leicht gemacht – haben, rufen Sie jetzt an. Äh... hey, cool, wir haben einen Anrufer in Leitung 1. Anrufer, Sie sind auf Chatterbox. *'Jerry:' Hi Lazlow, hey Fernando, ich heiße Jerry und rufe zum ersten Mal an. Und ich wollte nur loswerden: Hey Lazlow, du hast Fernando eben ganz schön schlecht dastehen lassen. Ich sag dir mal was: Er ist ein Wundertäter! Er hat meine Ehe gerettet und ich hab einen Bus von einer Frau geheiratet. Jetzt krieg ich nicht jedes Mal Kopfschmerzen, wenn ich meine Augen öffne. *'Fernando:' Sehen Sie, Lazlow, sehen Sie?! Ich erinnere mich noch gut an Jerry: Als er zu mir kam, war er ein gebrochener Mann, ein halber Mann, ein „Ma“, wenn man so will. Er hat keine Ns mehr, und seine Ehe bringt ihn um. Wo ist die Leidenschaft? Verpufft, Hässlichkeit hat ihren Platz eingenommen. Wissen Sie, Lazlow, Mrs. Jerry, sie ist nicht sonderlich hübsch. Sie ist mehr ein angriffslustiger Löwe, ein Tiger, groß und beharrt, aber sehr fruchtbar. Sie schenkte Jerry fünf Kinder und ist jetzt noch korpulenter. Jetzt macht sie einem angriffslustigen Löwen wirklich alle Ehre. Jerry krankt in seinem Stolz. Er verspürt kein Stolz mehr in ihrer Ehe. Er ist beschämt von dieser wundervollen Dame, die ihm so viele Junge gebar. Er kam zu mir und weinte: „Fernando, rette meine Ehe. Ich liebe meine Frau, ganz egal, dass sie ein fettes Mastschwein ist.“ Und ich sagte: „Seine Frau zu lieben ist die erste Bürgerpflicht. Auch wenn sie wie eine Scheune ist.“ Und schon ist Jerry gerettet. *'Lazlow:' Indem... er mit anderen Frauen schläft. *'Fernando:' Für die Rettung eines wunderbaren Bunds ist jedes Mittel recht. *'Lazlow:' Ein wunderbarer Bund aus ei– einem Ehebrecher und Queen Kong, das ist stark! Äh, wer ist jetzt in der Leitung? *'Janice:' Hi Lazlow, hier ist Janice. Ich liebe die Sendung und wollte schon immer mal anrufen, aber heute bin ich echt erzürnt: Wer ist dieser Gossentyp, den du dir da an Land gezogen hast? *'Lazlow:' Hey Janice, ich teile deine Missstimmung... Das Studio hat ihn mir aufs Auge gedrückt... *'Fernando:' Hey, passen Sie auf, was Sie sagen, Mister. Und du, Janice, warum so garstig? Macht Ihr Ehemann Sie nicht glücklich? *'Janice:' Nein, er ist ein Idiot! Und ein Penner! *'Fernando:' Aber er ist wahrscheinlich ein guter Vater, und Sie klingen sehr nett, erzürnt und ein wenig besserwisserisch, aber sehr nett. Das ist der Punkt, Lazlow: Die Frauen denken, „New Beginnings“ sei nur für Männer. Aber nein, es ist auch für Frauen! An Janice: Wenn ihr Mann zu „New Beginnings“ geht, wird er sie wieder für wundervoll halten. Und im Extremfall kommt sie vielleicht zu mir und arbeitet für mich. Und sie erlebt selbst einen Neuanfang! Sie entdeckt die Erregung und Lust für sich ganz allein. Hör zu, Janice, rufen Sie mich an: Cinco, cinco, cinco, nueve, dos, nueve, dos. *'Lazlow:' Heh... Hören Sie... Versuchen Sie nicht, meine Hörer auf den Strich zu locken! *'Fernando:' Das ist ein sehr schmutziges Wort. Ein Zerrbild. Ich vollbringe Wunder, Señor, keine Zuhälterei! Ich rette, ich geb die Leidenschaft zurück! Und Sie passen besser auf, Kumpel, denn ich und mein Volk nehmen diese Beleidigungen sehr persönlich. Und dann war’s das mit Mr. Talkshow, mit Mr. Wer-hat-mir-die-Zunge-abgeschnitten! *'Lazlow:' Heh... Wer ist eigentlich dieses „Volk“? I... äh... Von welchem exotischen Ort kommen Sie? *'Fernando:' Ich komme... Ich komme aus Mittelamerika. *'Lazlow:' Heh, Mittelamerika ist groß, Kumpel. Äh, wo in Mittelamerika? *'Fernando:' Ich muss mir diese Beleidigungen nicht anhören! Ich hab Stolz, ich hab eine Berufung! Viele sind berufen, aber nur wenige werden erwählt, mein Freund. Und ich wurde berufen und erwählt, um Wunder zu vollbringen! *'Lazlow:' Also, ähm... äh... Von wo wurden Sie berufen, Fernando! *'Fernando:' Ausm Hinterland, jetzt zufrieden? Ich bin kein richtiger Mittelamerikaner, aber ich verleihe wahre mittelamerikanische Leidenschaft. Ich vollbringe Wunder jeden Tag! Frauen, Kinder, wenn Ihr Mann, euer Daddy unglücklich ist, schickt ihn zu mir, Fernando. Für einige Stunden die Woche schenk ich euch die Welt! *'Lazlow:' Verschwinde, zieh Leine, du bist nur ein billiger Zuhälter ausm Norden, raus aus meinem Studio! *'Fernando' (schreit):' Ich rette euren Vater! Ich rette Ihren Mann! Es ist ein Wunder! *'Lazlow (schreit):' Mach dich vom Acker! *'Fernando (schreit): Es ist ein Wunder! Kategorie:Chatterbox-Gespräche Kategorie:Übersetzungen